Patent literature 1 discloses a fuel injection valve which holds a movable element by a valve element in a relatively displaceable manner in the driving direction of the valve element, and includes a first biasing means for biasing the valve element in the direction opposite to the direction of a drive force, a second biasing means for biasing the movable element in the direction of the drive force with a biasing force smaller than a biasing force generated by the first biasing means, and a restricting means which restricts the displacement of the movable element in the direction of the drive force relative to the valve element. In such a fuel injection valve disclosed in patent literature 1, the responsiveness of the valve element can be enhanced at the time of opening the valve, and the secondary injection where fuel is injected due to bounding of the valve element can be suppressed at the time of closing the valve. Further, the movable element and the valve element are formed as separate parts from each other and hence, unstable bounding of the movable element at the time of opening the valve can be suppressed thus making a control of a minute fuel injection amount easy.
Further, patent literature 2 discloses a fuel injection device of an internal combustion engine where a nozzle port is formed in one end of a compressed air passage and a fuel supply port is formed in a middle portion of the compressed air passage, a distal end portion of a valve element plays a role of opening or closing the nozzle port, a rear end of the valve element is engaged with one end of the movable element, the valve element is biased toward the movable element by a biasing means (first biasing means) for biasing the valve element in the direction opposite to the direction of a drive force thus closing the nozzle port, the movable element is biased toward the valve element by a biasing means (second biasing means) for biasing the movable element in the direction of the drive force, the valve element is displaced against a biasing force of the biasing means for biasing the valve element in the direction opposite to the direction of the drive force by electromagnetically driving the movable element thus closing the nozzle port, and fuel supplied to the inside of the compressed air passage from the fuel supply port is injected from the nozzle port by compressed air, wherein assuming a mass of the valve element as M1, a mass of the movable element as M2, a biasing force of the biasing means (first biasing means) for biasing the valve element in the direction opposite to the direction of the drive force in a nozzle port closed state as F1, and a biasing force of the biasing means (second biasing means) for biasing the movable element in the direction of the drive force in a nozzle port closed state as F2, a value calculated by (F1/F2−1)×M2/(M1+M2) is 0.3 or less. In such a fuel injection valve, by setting the above-mentioned calculated value to 0.3 or less, after the nozzle port is closed once, kinetic energy applied to the movable element can be reduced so that it is possible to reduce an amount of displacement of the valve element which is generated by the re-collision of the movable element with the valve element after overshooting.